cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Norm "The Storm" Dailey
Norman Michael Dailey known by his ringname, Norm "The Storm" Dailey, is a CAW professional wrestler. He made his actual debut in CAW in Late 2011 in a offline CAW League named CBW and later went to compete in CBW's sequel DJF. From there he would finally make his online CAW debut for Danny Jackpot's New-NAW where hes a former New-NAW Intercontinental Champion & New-NAW Tag Team Champion. Norm would also sign with Omega Pro Wrestling where he accomplished becoming OPW King of the Ring & Superstar of the Year in 2013 and 14. .]] New-NAW: Norman began his career in New-NAW as a young lost rookie and eventually became the student of The Suspect. Together they would eventually win the New-NAW Tag Team Championship together defeating then champions Simon Dean and The Groovy Molester. Their success ended after losing the belts to Steven Raden & Andrew Liana on New-NAW Reckless Rebirth. Later, The Suspect would win the New-NAW Intercontinental Championship. Stricken with envy, Norm would attack his former partner in the parking lot. in New-NAW as The Crusade.]] Norm The Storm would challenge his old partner for the New-NAW Intercontinental Championship at New-NAW Anarchy in a losing effort. Norm would win the original NAW Hardcore Championship at New-NAW Hardcore Impulse in the title's retirement match on two occasions but wouldnt walk out as the final Champion. From there Norm would feel that the originals of NAW were holding him down and he started a crusade against them. This would lead to a match with Tyler King at New-NAW Caught in the Crossfire which he would lose. He would later get Joe Omega from the New-NAW Caw Search to join his Crusade. And they would use the Tag Team Title Shot that Omega won from his CAW Search to challenge but lose to the champions Andrew Liana and Steven Raden at New-NAW New Found Glory. He would then go on to feud with Monty Brown which the Crusade would come up short. Though a small amount of revenge was taken from Monty, along with the New-NAW Intercontinental Championship, when Norm Dailey would defeat him at New-NAW Aggression with help from Tony Cole. During his reign as champion, he would challenge Larry It at The Last Hoorah and his defecting Crusade stable member Joe Omega. He would lose his Intercontinental Title against CAW legend Link, who would answer an open challenge that he made on the 52nd edition of New-NAW Velocity. Despite his attempts to get it back from Link, he would be unsuccessful in regaining the championship. Soon after losing the championship, Norm Dailey would have a confrontation with Jack Swagger about how he should join the Crusade. Shawn Dynasty would confront him explaining that he was an NAW original from NAW South. On the 62nd Velocity, Norm would challenge Jack Swagger to a singles match, cheating to win after his associate Hector Frost caused a distraction. Upset with his shenanigans, Shawn Dynasty would challenge Norm Dailey to a Hardcore Match at Countdown. Norm Dailey would go on to win that contest in what would be considered one of the greatest matches in NAW history. On June 15, 2018 Dailey reunite with Joe Omega as The Crusade as they defeated Damage Gauge in a steel cage to become the New-NAW Tag Team Championship. Brand Split; New-NAW East Coast Champion (2018) Norm Dailey and Joe Omega would go on to lose their tag team championship to Dale Von Deuce and Marcus Matrix at Chapter 4: Contract in the Case. Later on in the main event of the show, Norm would go on to win the titular Contract in the Case match, receiving a future New-NAW World Championship match at anytime. At Chapter 5: The Brand Split, Norm Dailey would cash in his contract in the main event after XtremeTony successfully defended his title against Biff Andreas. His cash in was successful, as he pinned the weakened Tony to win his first New-NAW World Title. After winning the world title, Norm and Joe would be split apart during the brand split, with Norm being sent to New-NAW East and Joe Omega being sent to New-NAW West. Norm in following weeks would defeat opponents such as Marcus Matrix and Puck the Jester in non-title matches, the latter being in preparation for his Ring of Fire match against Dark Carnival stablemate, Shane Corson. At Chapter 6: Ring of Fire, Norm Dailey would successfully defend his New-NAW East Coast Championship against Corson inside the ring of fire, a match where in order to win you must throw your opponent out of the ring while the apron is set ablaze. During Norm's tenure as champion, he would be represented in crossover matches where he competed against WEDF World Heavyweight Champion, Goldberg in a New-NAW/WEDF show. Despite his best efforts, Norm would lose that contest. Norm however, would defeat the OWGP Classic Champion, Tetsuya Naito at an OPW show representing New-NAW. Alliance with XtremeTony; Double Champion (2018 - Current) and one half of the New-NAW Eastern Tag Team Championship.]] Norm Dailey and XtremeTony would soon form an alliance, pairing up to take on the team of Andrew Liana and Biff Andreas, the former coming out victorious. The next week, Dailey would defeat Andreas in a non-title singles match. Following Dailey and Tony's new found friendship, at Chapter 8 the two would challenge the dominant tag team champions Dale Von Deuce and Marcus Matrix. The pair would defeat the champions, with Norm Dailey walking away with two championship belts. XtremeTony and Norm Dailey are scheduled to defend their tag team titles against Deuce & Matrix in a rematch at an upcoming event called Wrestle Circus. Omega Pro Wrestling ) as OPW Tag Team Champions.]]It was announced that Norm Dailey had signed a contract with OPW in Summer of 2013. His set debut date in his original promo was early August of 2013, But due to his Crusade partner Joe Omega being taken out by Kevin Nash, Norm would shock the world by challenging Kevin Nash and winning the OPW Hardcore Championship from him on OPW Soundwave 28. Later in the year after numerous tag team matches with his partner Joe Omega , Joe Omega mysteriously disapeared and Norm took it upon himself to make something out of his disapearance. Norm then went on to singles competition and won the King of the Ring tournament at OPW King of the Ring. Going into OPW Cyberslam Norm had gained momentum and was the faveroute to win the OPW Championship match, but he failed as Jeff Hardy defeated him and retained by using a piledriver from the top rope. No one know's whether Norm is cleared to compete or when he will return. He would return and win the OPW King of the Ring. After this he would have a defiant year which would give him the OPW Superstar of The Year Award for 2013. New-WWE On June 2nd, 2017, it was announced that Dailey had officially been signed to New-WWE as part of the Smackdown brand. Norm would make his debut on the 408th episode of Smackdown with a victory over Tyler Breeze. Championships and Accomplishments: * New-NAW ** New-NAW East Coast Championship (1x, Current) ** One Survivor 2015 Tournament Winner ** New-NAW Intercontinental Championship (1x) ** New-NAW Tag Team Championship (3x) w/ The Suspect (1x), and Joe Omega (1x), and XtremeTony (1x) ** New-NAW Hardcore Championship (2x) ** Original NAW Hardcore Championship (2x) ** Contract in the Case (2018) ** Second Triple Crown Winner (Joe Omega) & Norm Dailey) with the New-NAW Tag Team Championship.]] * Omega Pro Wrestling **OPW Hardcore Championship (4x) **OPW King of the Ring 2013 **OPW Tag Championship (4x) w/ Tony Cole (1x), Shawn Dynasty (1x) & Joe Omega (2x) **OPW Global Tag Championship (1x) w/ Joe Omega ** OPW Championship (1x) ** OPW Worldwide Championship (1x) ** Tag Team of the Decade Award: The Crusade (Norm "The Storm" Dailey & Joe Omega) * Apex Wrestling Syndicate ** AWS World Heavyweight Championship (1x, Current) In Wrestling: Finishers: *'The Perfect Storm (Leg Drop Bulldog)' *'Butterfly Piledriver (OPW)' *'Package Piledriver (OPW)' Signatures: *Springboard Moonsault *Moonsault *Enziguri *One Handed Bulldog *Figure Four Leglock *Front Russian Legsweep Allies & Enemies Allies *The Suspect (2012) *Joe Omega (2013 - 2014, 2018) *Hector Frost (2014 - 2015) *The Bloodline (2018) *XtremeTony (2018 - Current) Enemies *Damage Gauge (2018) *The Suspect (2012) *Tyler King (2013) *Larry It (2014) *Joe Omega (2014) *The Bloodline (2015 - 2017) Theme Music: *''Rawkfist - Thousand Foot Krutch '(New-WWE theme) *Beastie Boys - Intergalactic (Current OPW Theme)' *Slayer - Raining Blood'' Category:NAW Category:New-NAW Category:OPW Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:Original